Mew Mew Shop
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Berry hasn't been a Mew Mew long but she's certainly gotten used to her life going crazy whenever her powers or saving the world is involved. Now our new leader is finding herself in what seems to be a traditional scenario for those in charge of the mew mew team. With a twist, hopefully her boyfriend will once more come to her rescue!


Mew Mew Shop

 **Author Notes: So Easter is almost here and so as promised it's time to get the show on the road and celebrate. And what better way than to do an anime/manga where a main character is a bunny~ I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or its sequel A La Mode**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"How did I get into this mess!?"** Today is a day that has been a tad bit crazy for our protagonist. Miss Berry, the latest Tokyo Mew Mew addition and current leader to the team was currently stuck in a pet store.

Now normally there wouldn't be a problem, especially since she loves looking at all the cute little critters. She always wanted a pet you know, something small and adorable and just something to cuddle with.

Of course though there were some reasons why she never did. The first being the fact that her father wouldn't let her go out and pick out a companion, the second...well that explanation is more complicated.

She's a bunny-cat hybrid, now she originally was fully human, but a little accident caused her genes to change, giving her powers and the invitation to be on the mew mew team.

Now she has ears, a tail and an insane craving of carrots, so it was kinda weird for her to even think about animals without instinctively gripping her additional parts with a shiver.

She always questioned how Ichigo dealt with it all, being a cute school girl by door, and then super hero by night. Man it was so exhausting, especially now! Working part time at the secret mew mew headquarters, which from appearances was an adorable little cafe, normally it was filled to the brim with customers.

It was a miracle that Masaya and Tasuku worked their as well, otherwise all of them would be pulling double shifts just to keep up with the overwhelming orders. Now more than ever she wished her boyfriend Tasuku would come to her rescue.

Granted this kind of danger isn't at all what she was used to. **"Ohhh she's so pretty~"** Hands were gripping at her ears, tugging harshly. **"I wanna take her home! Can we mommy?!"** Seriously she wished he was here! Because currently she was in the process of being stuffed into a cage.

About ready to be sold to a little girl! The reason being the fact that she was in actuality a bunny-cat thing. According to past stories told to Berry, Ichigo suffers through this sometimes.

Heck when the old leader met her for the first time ever, Berry saw Ichigo change into a cat right before her eyes, so this shouldn't have been a surprise. But it was, from the start of today she's had incredibly bad luck.

Her good mood was never present and she even snapped at her several co-workers, leaving them to flee into the down pour raging outside. For some reason she had been feeling very fatigued, and it showed as her vision started to dim.

Eventually she collapsed on the cold wet ground, passing out. When she came to she found herself in clear glass, the bedding underneath her soft and clean, it was weird but not panic worthy, at least not until she found herself staring at her reflection.

 **"Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** Allowing her anxiety to take control she ran all over the see through container, attracting several little children. Her body shrunk into that of what looks like a rabbit, but a tad thinner and longer. Her bunny ears were still present, as were her ears.

Not much could be said about her body though, as every square inch of skin was covered in a pale yellow, almost white fur. The only thing that remained to remotely show it was still her was her eyes. Those deep maroon, practically red eyes.

Much to her dismay she had been grabbed by the pet shop worker, she refused to become someones pet! Struggling with all of her might, she escaped, hopping out out of the mans grip. **"Catch it!"** It became her most important mission yet.

Get outta there and find someone she knew! Luck finally came to her when another customer opened the door. Surprisingly enough she recognized the individual. Leaping right into his arms.

 **"Oh! Thank you so much for catching it sir! Could you bring it over? This little girl was just about to buy it."** Tasuku peered at the little fluffy creatures emotional orbs. **"Berry..."** Hardening his gaze the boy looks up at employee. **"I'm afraid I can't. As this is my rabbit."**

It took a lot of arguing, and improve on Tasuku's part, as well as maybe a hiss or two from Berry for the staff member to admit defeat and let the pair go. Leaving a bunch of screaming kids having tantrums.

Much to Berry's relief the storm had stopped and she was able to sit calmly in her boyfriends arms. He held on tightly, as if scared she'd run away. **"You worried me Berry. Are you hurt anywhere?"** She shakes her head.

Hopping onto his shoulder to nuzzle his cheek, causing him to smile. **"I missed you too."** His hand came up, caressing her back, she sighed and relaxed. Loving the way he gently made circles on her soft fur. **"We'll figure out a way to change you back Berry..."**

A blush came to her face. After hearing multiple stories of Ichigo's experiences, it was pretty easy to assume what happened and how to change back to normal. But right now...she just wanted to enjoy this peace.

the end~

 **Author Notes: Happy EASTER ladies and gents! So this is a tad on the short side but i wanted to make something cutesy and silly and when I think of Tokyo Mew Mew i think of the ichigo cat episodes which was always so cute to me.**

 **So here we have it, with my fav mew mew, who happens to be my fav domesticated animal(bunnies~) on one of my fav holidays...I thought this one shot fit rather nicely!**

 **Now as always guys, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this, and be sure to check out other works I've done!** **Happy Easter guys and Tchao for now.**


End file.
